Jieun
Jieun (지은) is one of the five potential love interests chosen for the Heroine by The Wizard. He is also one of three rabbit based characters the player can choose from with the others being Jihae and Jiwoo. His real name is Etinos (에티노소). Personality When the player is first introduced to the animals, Jieun appears as a white baby rabbit sitting right next to Jihae, as if he is scared. He is very timid and prefers to stick close to Jihae. Similar to how he acted as a rabbit, after turning into a human, Jieun behaves quiet and shy, often depending on Jihae for almost everything. He speaks very little, rarely forming a full sentence and mostly choosing to speak with his eyes. When he does choose to speak, it is often very blunt. His expressions and voice are also described as "emotionless" and even "robotic," but he is shown to actively restrain his emotions rather than be void of them. As you progress through his route, Jieun begins to express the emotions he feels and becomes better at talking, at least with Heejung. Initially, Jieun seems like the pampered prince, asking for the most trivial tasks to be done for him and complaining about the cats (or anything really) being too loud. He can even be a bit aggressive if people get too loud, as shown by him shoving an apple in Jiyeon's mouth when he wouldn't stop talking. As his romance path progresses, he starts to become more humbled and caring. He even tries to help Heejung prepare dinner, though he has no talent for it. His wish reveals more about his personality: he wants to fulfill Jihae's wish. Instead of making his own wish, Jieun would rather give his wish to Jihae. Due to his jealousy and selfishness in the past, Jieun unintentionally hurt Jihae by "taking away his happiness," as Jieun puts it. Filled with regret, he wants to do whatever possible to give Jihae his happiness back and learn to live without him. Jieun shows a great maturity in owning up to his mistake and also an intense fondness for Jihae, willing to go through with the Wizard's game to fix the problems he caused. Appearance As a rabbit, Jieun is a white baby rabbit with red eyes. As a human, he also appears to be very young, described by Heejung to look no older than 18. He has short white hair that looks pleasantly shaggy, and wears a pure white princely jacket with long coat tails, red down the front, on his shoulder pads, and down his cuff plackets. All of the trim is gold. Underneath is a powdery blue ruffled shirt that extends past his jacket cuffs and almost down to his knees. His brooch is gold with a red jewel setting, and what appears to be feathered wings tilted at a 45 degree angle. It is topped with what looks like a small crown. The only dark color are his brown trousers. Jieun's alternate outfit consists of a white jacket with a design of a crown on it, a blue sweater vest with yellow stripes, a yellow shirt was a bow green bow tie underneath the sweater vest, a pair of white shorts, a pair black socks with white stripes, a white bonnet, and a pair of shoes that are colored white, yellow, brown, and green. The pair of shoes have yellow lace and green bows on them. In his good ending, Jieun has a more mature look to him. He wears a different white jacket and a flowing red cape with gold colored designs on it over his shoulders, but the rest of his clothes remain the same. Relationships Jihae Jihae is Jieun's knight and closest companion. The two have been together ever since Jieun was born. He also affectionately calls Jihae "Eddie," a nickname which only he is allowed to use. At first, Jieun relies on Jihae for anything and everything, from providing him food to fixing his ribbon. Nonetheless, Jihae is completely loyal to Jieun, and the two are almost inseparable. They have a very close relationship, often hugging and reading each other's expressions, to the point that Jisoo actually finds it "gross" since they are two men. Jihae views taking care of his "young master" as his duty in life and Jieun becomes anxious when Jihae is not around. However, Jieun wishes to become independent from Jihae. He feels immense guilt over the fact that he ruined Jihae's happiness in the past due to his own jealousy and dependence on him, and even wants to utilize his wish to help him. During his route (and to a lesser extent Jihae's route), he does his best to distance himself from Jihae, which upsets both of them. The two are shown to genuinely care for each other and constantly try to do right by the other. Trivia * Jieun - 지은 - A feminine name. Ji is still grass; 恩 this hanja translates as "favor/grace/kindness." Perhaps this means "gentle grass." * He quietly mentions that he loves apples, though Heejung is told not to give him too many. Apparently sugar makes him aggressive, though if given many he appears more so drunk than aggressive. * Jieun is the only character who does not have a bad ending. * Jieun has the ability to see the future. In his world, his white hair and red eyes were signs of these abilities and the mark of a king. * The character Zen, from Cheritz's third game Mystic Messenger, shares similar hair and eye color to Jieun, but it is unknown if there is any connection. Quotes * (To Heejung)'' "Welcome, my precious one."'' Gallery 08f7bbbad36479f348e41d62fc5adc66.png|Meeting a human Jieun for the first time. tumblr_nddcg8f7Sa1tgbyobo3_1280.png|Jieun after hitting his head on the table after eating too many apples. tumblr_nddcg8f7Sa1tgbyobo4_1280.png|Jieun seeking comfort in Heejung, thinking that she is Jihae. tumblr_nddcg8f7Sa1tgbyobo5_1280.png|Heejung being amazed at Jieun's magic. tumblr_nddcn1Ti4n1tgbyobo1_1280.png|Heejung hugging Jieun. 59784e4bac4d3c81b7c30f2b07593aa36a54432d_hq.jpg|Jieun and Jihae's goodbye. tumblr_nddcg8f7Sa1tgbyobo6_1280.png|Jieun hugging Heejung. tumblr_nddcn1Ti4n1tgbyobo2_1280.png|Jieun comforting Heejung. tumblr_nddcn1Ti4n1tgbyobo3_1280.png|Jieun kissing Heejung on the forehead. tumblr_nddcn1Ti4n1tgbyobo4_1280.png|Jieun as he appears in his good ending. tumblr_nddcn1Ti4n1tgbyobo5_1280.png|Jieun's concept photos. tumblr_nddcn1Ti4n1tgbyobo6_1280.png|Jieun official art. Category:Characters